CONA
The Confederacy of Necessary action was founded in 38 BBY by a triumvirate of Alderaanians (Bail Antilles, Breha Organa, and Anevan Organa) who believed that the CISIA had gone too far and needed to be shut down. History The three founders were inspired by a death in the family, Bail Organa, who had died while serving a prison term for trying to take out a terrorist protected by the CISIA. The first steps towards establishing the group were pinning an Alderaanian schism on Anevan. Bail publicly claimed to have nothing to do with it while Anevan made off with ships and security officers to use to establish their army. CONA became a network when their first meeting was held, recruiting a number of other enemies of the CISIA to their cause. Among the initial additions were Bere Neemar, Umbarans supplied by Polbar Moro, and Trade Federation ships led by Daultay Dofine. The organization, initially based on the Husk of Corellia, had a relatively peaceful agenda. Bail and Breha had no intention to go around slaughtering innocent citizens, so most of CONA's actions were attacking military outposts and freeing slaves. Anevan, however, had a different agenda. Broken and bitter over the loss of his brother, he wanted blood to be spilled, and he became increasingly angry when he realized the others did not share his agenda. He stole kyber-powered ships from Bail and used them to raze Etti IV, killing millions to make a point. Anevan hijacked an abandoned radio tower on Murkhana to make sure his message was heard by the entire galaxy and not just the CISIA. Bail was enraged by this action. He captured Anevan and tried to have him executed, but Anevan got away. Bail pursued him to Organa's grave on Alderaan, where Anevan was begging his brother for forgiveness. Anevan fled in his ship and Bail shot him down, disabling his power and life supports systems, though he was unable to fire the killing shot. Bail left Anevan dead in space, presumably doomed. Everything changed for CONA after Bail was kidnapped by Ottan Voriche and freed by the CISIA. An honor driven man, Bail could no longer justify working against the opposing government, even if he still mistrusted them and suspected their motives. Bail and Breha fought and Bail left CONA for good. To replace him, breha gathered a cabal to help her lead CONA: the rich Bothan businessman Vallili Sekut, the nameless and faceless Envoy who would pose as the Anevan and claim to be the true leader of CONA if needed, the Corellian Dirk Barrik who led the military, and the unstable Barcus Skywalker who supplied CONA with ships and money. Bail gave the information on CONA to Tarisian Kin Robb in an attempt to help Robb find peace, and Robb joined CONA. She was sent to a factory on Taris where she began development on a droid army. Her fellow Tarisian Daliah X'mur-Lavin learned of CONA through her and, after some time, exposed the organization and Bail's involvement in it to RSB Director Kalan Jalvere. When confronted by Jalvere, Bail walked out of the room and killed himself rather than face the consequences and devastation that would follow. Breha was labelled a criminal and CONA was forced to become even more mobile and secret now that they were pursued by both the Republic and the CISIA. Both governments mistakenly believed CONA to be behind the devastation of Etti IV. Breha cut a deal with Jalvere to betray CONA in exchange for immunity, and she followed through on it. CONA was devastated with many of the higher ups captured. What was left fled under the leadership of Barrik. The organization laid low for a time, having very little left to it. Voriche arranged an alliance between his own organization and the remnants of CONA (he also secretly allied with Breha without Barrik's knowledge). The alliance attacked the CISIA at the Battle of Rakata Prime. Once the Republic arrived to reinforce the CISIA, it became clear that they had lost the battle. Watching from afar, Barcus usurped Barrik's leadership and ordered what was left to retreat from the battle. Barrik was executed by Voriche while CONA was absorbed into Skywalker's new terrorist organization. CONA's final goal was achieved, however, as the CISIA fell apart as a result of the battle. Category:CONA Category:Old